If I Didn't Care
by bobbysoxer
Summary: After ending things with Finn, Quinn struggles with what is right for her family, and what she truly wants, and if they can ever be the same thing. A little angst, a little humor. A Quinn/Puck fairytale. written before Sectionals aired
1. If I Didn't Care

The door swung open, and Quinn pulled herself quickly to her feet, hurriedly wiping at her tear-drenched cheeks, and arranging her skirt nervously, praying that the interruption came from someone she didn't know, or at least someone nice like Artie or Tina.

Puck froze in the open doorway. His guitar, its black case swinging jauntily at his side as he entered only moments ago, swayed to a stop next to his waist as he registered her familiar form.

"Sorry," he said as they faced off in the middle of the room, hands held awkwardly at their sides.

"What?" Quinn asked, straining to make her grief-fogged brain interpret his too-quiet words.

"I said, sorry," Puck said, louder. "I didn't realize someone was using the room."

"Oh," Quinn replied.

She saw something register on Puck's face, and he took a step closer, his eyes searching hers out. "What's wrong?"

Quinn sighed. He always had been a little slow. "Nothing's wrong, Noah. Just please, find somewhere else to practice."

"Hey, I might not be school-smart, but I'm not an idiot," Puck insisted. "Something's up. You were just crying when I came in here, weren't you?" He set his guitar down.

"Just leave me alone, Puck, it's none of your business."

"Like hell it's not," he said, striding forward. "Give me the name of the jerk who did this and I'll kick his ass!"

"No you won't." Quinn muttered, turning away before he could reach her. She shrank back down onto the bottom step of the levels at the back of the glee room.

"Please, Quinn," Puck pressed quietly, sitting down next to her, but leaving a foot of space between them. "Please, just tell me what's wrong."

Quinn glanced at the gap between their bodies. She didn't like it, this separation. She wanted to let him hold her, to hide her face in his chest and squeeze her eyes shut against the rest of the world. She wanted to let him take care of her, but he'd betrayed her once. She wasn't a perfect person either, she knew. What she'd done to Finn, for one thing, was something the worst kind of person would be ashamed of. But her baby, her little girl, she deserved better.

But she was weak, and when he gently lifted her chin and her gaze met his warm brown eyes, she said, "Finn dumped me."

Puck dropped his hand from her face at the sound of his friend's name, looking down and away as the reminder of his betrayal stung in his chest. "Why?"

"I told him… I told him she's yours."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Puck asked angrily.

Quinn looked up at him. "I am so confused right now. I thought this would make you happy."

Puck looked like he was going to say something, but instead he stood and paced a few feet away from her, running his hands over the sides of his Mohawk and drawing in a deep breath, before turning to face her. "First of all, something that made you cry, could never make me happy," he said angrily. "Ever, ok? Second of all, our baby needs a father! If not me, then it might as well be someone who I trust, and who I know will take care of you and the baby."

"Ok, first of all," Quinn repeated acidicly. "You don't get to refer to her as 'our baby.' You lost that right when you decided you couldn't possibly go for a few hours without sending dirty text messages, _to my best friend!_"

"What, so you can lie and tell _my_ best friend that my kid is his, but I can't tell yours that I like her tits?"

"Please," Quinn replied, her tone deprecating. They'd been over this before. He couldn't win by playing the Finn card.

"Oh and also," he growled. "We weren't even together when I sent Santana those texts. In fact, we've never actually been together. You've been with Finn the whole time! What's the difference?"

"The difference is, that I wasn't Finn's girlfriend that night. That night we were a family, and what you did proved that that's just not something you're ready to be part of yet. And the worst part is," Quinn felt her eyes begin to tear up again, and she ducked her head down, letting her hair fall in front of her face. "The worst part is that I thought you were. I was ready to tell Finn, tell everybody, and I didn't care what they would say because I thought that we could be a… a family. Guess I should have trusted my instincts though, huh?" She asked bitterly, tossing her hair away from her face to look him in the eye. "Turns out I was right about you in the beginning. Just another lime-a-loser." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence and she hid her face in her hands as the tears began to flow.

Puck's arms ached to hold the weeping girl in front of him. Like physically, ached. "I…" he tried to speak. "It kills me to see you like this," he croaked out, and the hot tears gathering in his eyes caught in his throat, betraying his emotion. "Look, sexting Santana, I felt nothing. I mean, yeah, it turned me on a little bit, but emotionally, like you know, as a person? I don't feel anything towards her. It meant nothing."

"Really?" asked Quinn. "Because it obviously meant something to her. So what kind of a person does that make you? That you were sexting a girl you don't care about?"

"The kind that's a teenaged guy!" Puck growled.

"My point exactly," Quinn replied. "The kind that's not ready to be a father."

Puck remained unconvinced that she wasn't really just mad that he'd been phone-cheating, and tried again, "I mean, you were there, I was hardly even paying attention to the texts. What really turned me on was watching you sing and dance for those kids and thinking what a good mom you'd be."

"Just shut up," Quinn forced through her tears.

"No!" Puck crouched down in front of her, placing his hands on her arms.

"Don't touch me," Quinn growled with as much anger as she could muster when really she didn't want him to ever stop.

"Hey," Puck raised his hands, stepping back. "Look I gave you my reasons for what I did the day you confronted me."

"Oh please," Quinn replied. "You weren't going to stop being yourself? That's the lamest excuse ever."

"It wasn't an excuse!" Puck said. "It's the truth. You want to me to be untrue to who I am? That's not very much in the spirit of family."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "What's lame is the part where you pretend being a man-slut is who you are."

"Look, Quinn, everyone has something that defines them, right? Rachel is talented and creepy, Finn's got the whole likable, star-quality thing going on, you're perfect, obviously, and me? I do this."

"You really think that's your defining quality?" Quinn asked, looking up. "Being good with women, in bed? Screwing people's moms and sexting the cheerleading squad is _who you are?_"

"Well, yeah" said Puck, sticking his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders self-consciously. "What else would it be?"

Quinn laughed. "What else? Well you're an incredible athlete, for one thing. And you've got a good voice, and good musicianship. And you're sweet and creative and romantic. And you're…" she trailed off, laughing harshly at the irony. "You're great with kids."

Puck frowned. "If you really feel that way, then why don't you want to be with me?"

"It's not that simple, Noah," Quinn sighed. "If I'm with you, we have to keep the baby. It would kill us both if we didn't."

"I know that!" Puck interrupted. "I want to keep her!"

"But I need to know I'm with someone who can be part of a family. She needs parents who are together, and I can't be together with you, Puck! Not if you're off exchanging dirty texts with Santana or Brittany!"

"Oh I stopped texting her. There was kinda no point. That girl really needs to learn how to spell!"

"Ok, smart one, so not my point. My point is, I want her to have a good father and a steady family. So I'm giving her to Mrs. Schuster."

"Mrs. Schuster? Wait, what?"

"You know what, forget I said anything," Quinn said, standing to leave. The tears that pricked her eyes surprised her, if only because she couldn't believe there were any left in her body.

"Wait!" Puck grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

"Wait for what?" Quinn asked angrily. "What else can you possibly have to say to me?"

"I don't know," Puck muttered, sliding his hand down her arm to lace his fingers through hers. "Just give me a minute, I'll think of something."

Quinn's eyes slid shut at the sensation of his soft fingers on her palm, but she tugged herself away. "Please, leave me alone."

Puck stepped back. "Is that what you really want?" he asked.

Quinn squeezed her hands into fists and forced out, "Yes."

"Alright," Puck replied. He picked up his guitar, and left, the door swinging shut with a resounding crack behind him, the sound hanging in the empty air.

Quinn collapsed onto the piano bench, her head falling forward to rest on the keyboard with a jarring, dissonant jumble of notes. She slowly lifted her face, running a hand over the alabaster keys, glimmering slightly in the dark of the empty practice room. Her fingers felt out the familiar keys without looking, and she sunk into the chords, eyes closed, letting the notes surround her completely as she began to sing.

"If I didn't care,

More than words can say.

If I didn't care…

Would I feel this way?...

If I didn't care, would it be the same?

Would my every prayer, begin and end, with just your name?"

Her voice carried out past the door of the practice room, reaching Puck where he sat slumped in the hallway, head in his hands, elbow resting on his guitar case, his back against the cold metal of the locker behind him, just outside her door.

~*~*~*~

**Yeah I know, the singing works better if you're watching it…**

**So… if you want another chapter, review!!**

**Quinn and Puck deserve a happy ending…**

_**Song**_**: If I Didn't Care**_**. It's an oldie, so idk who its originally bu, but I always think of Amy Adams and Lee Pace siging it in **_**Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day ***_**sighs**_


	2. Happy Ending

"What's wrong with you?"

Puck looked up from pushing his fork around the plate of spaghetti. "What?"

"Something's wrong with you," his sister insisted, reaching across the table to poke him with her fork like she was prodding a sick animal.

"Hannah!" their mother scolded.

"But something's wrong with Noah, Mom!" Hannah whined.

"Why do you say that, sweetheart?" his mother asked absentmindedly.

"'Cause he's not eating, look!" Hannah pointed her fork accusingly at Puck's uneaten dinner, shoved this way and that buy the fork, but clearly untouched.

"Maybe I'm not hungry, you ever think about that?" Puck retorted.

"Mom? When was the last time Noah wasn't hungry at a meal? Or ever, for that matter?"

Puck sent an annoyed glance at the nine-year-old. "Since when did you become Sherlock Holmes?"

She flashed him a gap-toothed smile, and returned to her dinner.

"Well, I'm going to book group," their mother informed them, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "We're going to have our annual discussion of _Night_."

"Oh, come on, Mom, why do you do this to yourself? You're only gonna start crying again!"

His mother smiled. "Well, that's very sweet of you, Noah, but its necessary to remember our heritage. You'll make sure Hannah gets to bed?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be back by ten-thirty."

As soon as their mother was out the door, Hannah perked up. "I think I know why you're not eating."

"You do, do you?" Puck replied, standing up from the table and emptying his dinner into the trash.

"I think you're having girl problems," Hannah said smartly.

"Hannah Esther Puckerman!" He spun around quickly, fixing a glare on her. Hannah cowered in terror. Puck flashed a grin and slid a hand over his Mohawk, "Do I look like I have girl troubles to you?"

"No!" she said quickly, shielding her head with her hands.

"No, what?" Puck asked menacingly.

"No, sir!"

Puck laughed. "Good kid." He mussed her hair on his way back to the table and she glared at him, patting it down and smoothing it out.

Puck frowned. "Why didn't you finish your milk?"

Hannah pushed the full glass away from her "I don't like it."

"Yeah, well, it's good for you."

"But it's icky!"

"Don't you wanna have strong bones?" Puck tried. "You know," he said, smiling as an idea came. "I once knew this kid in elementary school. He refused to drink his milk, 'cause he thought it was gross. One day, his bones got sooooo weak…" Puck paused dramatically. "They turned to jelly!"

Hannah gasped, but then her eyes narrowed. "That's a lie. You made that up, didn't you?'

"Maybe. But why risk it?" Puck pushed the milk back to her.

Hannah lifted the glass, nose wrinkled in disgust, took one sip, and spit it out. "I can't!" she wailed.

"Alright, alright!" Puck sighed. "If I tell you about my girl problems will you drink it?"

Hannah downed the entire glass in one gulp.

"Ok," Puck began. He settled down in the chair opposite Hannah. "Once upon a time there was a girl."

"What was she like?" Hannah interrupted.

"She was…" Puck smiled. "Perfect. She was funny and smart, she was talented."

"Was she pretty?"

"She was beautiful."

"Sounds like a princess," Hannah breathed.

Puck laughed. "Yeah, I guess she kind of was. So once upon a time there was a princess –."

"Is there a prince?" Hannah interrupted again.

"Yes, there's a prince."

"Are you the prince?"

Puck laughed dryly. "No. I'm more like the… the rakish pirate king."

"Ok…" said Hannah slowly. "Keep going."

"So once upon a time there lived a Princess and her Prince. They were perfectly matched, equal in beauty, talent, kindness and popularity. But they weren't happy."

Hannah frowned. "They weren't?"

"No. See, the Prince had fallen in love with a lowly scullery maid who sang like an angel."

"Was _she_ pretty?"

"Yeah she was. You think I'd date someone who wasn't pretty?"

"Wait, _you _dated the Scullery Maid?"

"We'll get to that. Anyway, the Prince was so distracted, running his kingdom and pining after the Scullery Maid, that the Princess grew terribly lonely. Now, nearby there lived a Pirate King, and he saw how lonely the beautiful Princess was, so he snuck into the palace late at night and stole her away."

Hannah gasped.

"No, it's ok. The Princess and the Pirate King liked each other. Together they…" Puck stopped abruptly. There was no way he could tell his sister about the baby. He hadn't even told his parents. "They found a special… jewel. Now this type of jewel was very precious, but it took a lot of effort to take care of it, and the jewel would only survive in a strong family. Now the Princess thought the Pirate King was fun and all, but she didn't think he would be able to take care of their jewel. So she took the jewel home and hid it. Then later, when the Prince came home, she found it again with him, so that he thought it was his.

"Now, the Pirate King was upset, because he really did love the beautiful Princess and he wanted to take care of their jewel with her. Also, he could see that the Prince's heart wasn't in it. He was too busy off yearning for the Scullery Maid and dreaming of faraway countries to conquer. So the Pirate King tried dating the Scullery Maid for a while, but that didn't work out because she still loved the Prince and he still loved the Princess. So the Pirate King began to think of ways to show the Princess that he could take care of the jewel better than the Prince. Finally, the Pirate King had her convinced, but in a moment of weakness, he was caught… telling the bar wench at the pirate tavern that he loved her, and the Princess shut him out forever, saying that he wasn't ready to take care of their jewel. However, the Princess did tell the Prince that she had found the jewel first with the Pirate King, so the Prince broke up with her."

"No!" Hannah immediately clapped a hand over her mouth at the interruption, hoping Puck would go on.

"Yeah, he did. I mean, who could blame him? The problem was, the jewel needed a good family, and the Princess just couldn't see that the Pirate King could give that to her, so she planned to give the jewel away to the Wise Wizard and his wife who wanted a jewel of their own. And try as he might, the Pirate King just couldn't convince the Princess otherwise, even though he knew she really wanted to be with him." Puck sighed. "The end."

Hannah stared at him. "That," she said definitively, "is the saddest story ever."

"Yeah, I know."

"No happy ending?"

"Not yet."

Hannah cocked her head in confusion. "Noah, I get that you're the Pirate King, and the girl you like is the Princess and her boyfriend is the Prince and the girl he likes is the Scullery Maid, but what's the jewel?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Puck reached across the table and took her placemat, stacking it on top of his, and tossing them away in a drawer.

"Come on, you should get ready for bed," he told her, ushering her out of her chair.

"Noah?" she asked on her way out of the kitchen. "What does scullery mean?"

Puck shrugged. "I have no idea."

Once Hannah was finally in bed, teeth brushed, face washed, lights out, Puck retreated to his room, fingering absentmindedly at the strings of his guitar. He plucked out a few chords, then began to sing,

"Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life,

Can't get no love without sacrifice.

If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well

A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell

"This is the hardest story that I've ever told.

No hope, or love, or glory

Happy endings gone forever more.

I feel as if I'm wasted

And I'm wastin' every day.

"This is the way you left me,

I'm not pretending.

No hope, no love, no glory

No happy ending.

This is the way the we love,

Like it's forever.

Then live the rest of our life

But not together."

Puck stopped abruptly, and tossed his guitar on his bed in frustration. Because what good did it do if she couldn't hear him?

~*~*~

_**Song:**_** Happy Ending **_**by Mika**_

**It bothers me that in reality, this song probably wouldn't work in Puck's range, whereas it would be perfect in Finn's, but hey, you can't hear it so deal.**

**Another chap will come, but reviews will make it come faster…**


	3. Flurries

"Ok, so remember, we're meeting at the mall on Saturday at six-thirty for caroling at Christmas in the Center! Oh, and hey! Merry Christmas, guys!"

Quinn got to her feet, joining the line of glee kids filing out, waving goodbye to Mr. Schu as they went.

"Quinn? Could you stick around for a second?"

Quinn stopped on her way out of the doorway, and turned to go back into the rehearsal room, shrugging at the inquisitive looks her friends threw her as she pushed past.

"Have a seat," Mr. Schuster told her as the rest of the Glee Club exited, their happy chatter echoing down the hall. She sat obediently in the chair he offered, catching Puck's eye as he lingered curiously in the doorway and jerking her head angrily towards the hallway until he slunk away.

"How are you doing?" Mr. Schuster asked, settling back against the piano. "How are things going with the baby?"

"Fine," Quinn replied, confused. "Mr. Schuster, what's going on?"

Her teacher sighed. "Quinn we need to talk about the… arrangement you had with my wife."

Quinn let out an involuntary gasp. "Mr Schu, how did you…"

"I found out that Terri wasn't actually pregnant," said Mr. Schuster. "And she told me that she was planning on adopting your baby, and I just… I feel so responsible. So," he continued, suddenly business-like. "I found all these adoption agencies online, and there are a few that look really good—"

"Look, Mr. Schuster," Quinn interrupted, looking down at her hands. "I really appreciate your concern, but I'm not going to just give her away." At his confused look, she explained, "I mean, yeah I sometimes had my doubts about your wife, but you guys had a nice home and well… I knew you were gonna make a really great father. But I don't think I could part with her for anything less. I'm going to do this on my own."

"Your parents aren't supportive?"

Quinn laughed, reaching to her neckline, and pulling out the slim gold cross that hung there. "Please. One moment I'm the president of the celibacy club, the next one I'm pregnant?"

"Oh my God, Quinn, I am so sorry. Where are you staying?"

"At Brittany's. Her parents are really nice, and they had her when they were young, too."

"And what about Puck? He doesn't want to be involved?"

"Quite the opposite, actually," said Quinn, running an anxious hand through her hair. "He really wants to help but I know he's not ready to be a father."

Mr. Schuster frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Mr. Schu, he can't go a minute without hooking up with some girl behind the bleachers or sending her a dirty text message. Even if he does love me, I can't live like that."

Mr. Schuster sighed. "Look, I knew guys like Puck in high school. I know his type. But I also know him. And yeah, I've seen the way he looks at Santana, or Rachel, but I've also seen the way he looks at you. I've seen that look before, Quinn, and it's a rare one."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe Puck deserves a second chance. Don't you owe it to your daughter to find out?"

Quinn felt the anger rise inside her. "Look, Mr. Schuster, its really nice that you care, and all, but you don't know anything about what's going on here!"

"I know I don't, but Quinn—"

"I have to go," Quinn muttered, standing quickly. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Schuster."

Quinn shoved open the main school entrance and the cold air hit her like a cement wall, stealing away her breath. She let it wash over her for a few moments, taking a deep breath and watching her exhale cloud in the frigid night air.

She thrust her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing quickly. "Brittany, where are you?

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Are you still at school?"

"Where else would I be? Where are you?"

"Oh, um, I went home."

"God, Brittany!" Quinn growled.

"I'm sorry!" Brittany whined.

Quinn sighed. "It's fine. I'll find a ride from somebody." She hung up, and put her phone back into her pocket. She let her head fall back until she was staring up at the stars, trying to hold in her tears.

"Hey."

She whirled around. He was standing a few feet back, just outside the doorway, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched against the cold.

"What are you still doing here, Puck?" she asked wearily.  
"Waiting for you. What did Schuster want?"

"He wanted to tell me that he and his wife aren't adopting the baby. He found out she wasn't really pregnant."

"Well did they break up?"

Quinn sighed. "Probably. I can't imagine him staying with her after that. Plus I heard that Miss Pillsbury didn't go through with her wedding, so…"

"She didn't?" He asked, walking closer. "God, poor Coach Tenaka. He's probably heartbroken."

"Yeah well, they were an ill-suited couple anyway," Quinn replied.

"Well, I think we know a few of those around here," Puck said, bumping her shoulder lightly with his. She cracked a small smile, making him grin. "So, uh, what're gonna do now?" he asked her after a moment of silence.

Quinn heaved a sigh. "I don't know. I really don't know. I was so sure I could do this alone, but without my parents? I want so badly to be independent, but I just don't see how…" she choked back a sob, hiding her face in her hands. "I don't want to do this, Noah," she admitted, tears overflowing to stream down her face, strangely warm in the cold December air. "I don't want to raise our baby all by myself."

"I know you don't, babe," Puck murmured comfortingly, folding her in his arms. He was strong and warm, and Quinn was too tired to protest. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He stroked her back, rocking her gently until her tears slowed. When she tipped her head back to look up at him her eyes widened. Tears had made tracks down Puck's cheeks, glimmering in the light from the lamppost a few feet away, and his eyes were bloodshot, the lashes glistening and waterlogged. Mr. Schuster's voice sounded in her head, "Maybe Puck deserves a second chance."

Carefully, Quinn pulled back and reached up a hand to touch his cheek. She tugged off her glove with her teeth and gently wiped a few tears away with her thumb. Puck froze. Drawing in a deep breath, she slid her hands to the sides of his face and pulled herself up onto her tiptoes. Tentatively, she touched her lips to his cheekbone, tasting salt. Gaining confidence, Quinn moved her lips upward to his eyelid, gently kissing away his tears.

"I'm clean, you know," Puck said suddenly.

"What?" she asked, pulling away.

"For a whole month now," Puck continued, wiping away his remaining tears. "You can ask Santana or anyone else. No sexts for a month."

Quinn almost stopped breathing. "Really?"

"My hand to God," he said. "I told you I wanted to be with you, but telling you wasn't enough, so I'm proving it."

Quinn stared at him for a long moment. "Do you miss it?" she asked finally.

Puck smiled. "Not right now," he said, tightening his arms around her waist.

Quinn laughed. "A-are you serious?" she stammered.

"As a heart attack. Come on, call Santana, or Molly Hayes, or Jenna Laffrey or any hot girl I ever texted. They'll all tell you, none of them have heard from me since last month. Here!" He pulled out his phone.

"It's ok," Quinn said, pushing his hand away. "If you say you're telling the truth, I believe you."

"You do?" Puck asked.

"I do," Quinn replied. "That's how a family works, isn't it?"

"Family?" Puck inquired, smiling.

"Look, Noah, this isn't going to a walk in the park. I want to make sure you know that. Our lives the way we live them now will be over."

"But think about it," said Puck. "In a few months, there's gonna be this new person in our lives who we're gonna love more than anything. And we're gonna get to watch her grow and become her own person." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek. "How cool is that?"

Quinn laughed, resting her face against his palm. "Yeah, I guess that is pretty cool, huh?"

"Exactly. This isn't just an end, it's a beginning, too. I think you need to remember that. And you don't need to worry about me, I know what I'm signing up for."

"Good," she said. "Because we're gonna need to tell your parents, and I don't know how they feel about Christian girls…"

"Oh shit!" Puck's eyes widened. "I completely forgot you're Christian. You know what, never mind," he said, pulling away from her. "Bye, Quinn, its been fun!"

"Shut up, you idiot," Quinn laughed, pulling him back to her.

Puck grinned. Letting himself be tugged back, he took her by the waist and caught her lips in a kiss.

Quinn sighed, folding her arms around his neck to return his kiss. After a moment, Puck pulled away. "You need a ride back to Brittany's?"

Quinn sighed. "Yeah that'd be great," she replied, eyes still closed.

"Come on," said Puck, sliding his fingers through hers.

"So I had an idea for a name," he told her as they set out across the parking lot, snow beginning to fall.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Uhuh," he said. "Drizzle!"

"Shut up," she muttered, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Oh, no, wait!" He said, pointing to the sky. "Snow! Snowy. Snowing?"

Quinn giggled.

"No, Hail!" he said.

"Hailey," Quinn replied. They both stopped.

"Hailey," Puck tried. He smiled. "I like it, do you like it?"

Quinn smiled back up at him. "I do."

"Hailey," Puck said again as they began walking. "Ooh, or Flurry, like snow? Flurry Puckerman? Flurry Fabray sounds better…"

Quinn laughed. "We are so not naming our daughter Flurry."

"Why not?"

"Because. Its awful."

"I think it's nice."

"Shut up."

"You shut up!" Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Quinn tucked her head against his chest and together they advanced into the snowy night.

**~*~*~**

**So there you are, folks. My sappy happy ending. Hope you enjoyed it, because I did!**

**I think I may have set myself up for a sequel by naming the baby… maybe over break…**

**I'm in the middle of exam week so reviews will make me cry and whine about my stress less!**


End file.
